My Best Friend's Girl
by Loves Bitch1
Summary: Micheal's POV of Liz


  
Title: My Best Friend's Girl   
Ship: Michael/Liz   
Spoilers: Season Two   
Rated: R for sexuality   
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me!   
Distrubtion: Email me a link if you want to put it on your site.   
Deciations: I want to deciate this to Peachroses and the rest of my friends at Polar Thread at fanforum.com 

I don't remember exactly moment when I feel in love with her. Just that by than it was to late. Tess had already left and she had went back to him. She had become my best friend's girl again. But it's not like I ever stopped seeing her like that. 

And I had Maria. Sure things were weird with us but we had just slept together. Things were supposed to be weird. Liz and I should have been happy, we were with the ones we were supposed to love. But we weren't. 

Maybe if we could have put everything back together the way it was before we knew our destiny and that Tess was the fourth everything would have been fine. We would have had our happily ever after. But we learned the hard way that you can't go back to the way things were. So I fell for my best friend's girl. 

I knew what we're doing is wrong. I'm still with maria and she's still with Max. If they have any idea what's going on between us they don't show it. I pray they never find out that I'm sleeping with my best friend's girl. 

It started out innocently enough. Their were glances we shared that only lasted long enough for us to register we were looking into each other's souls. I don't even think we realized what we were starting. Maybe if we had we could have stopped it. But it's to late for maybes. Nothing can take back what I've done, what I'm doing with my best friend's girl. 

The first time we kissed it was almost an accident. We bumped into each other one night when we were closing the crashdown. She laughed softly and I smiled. It was harmless enough. But when she looked up into my eyes I lost control of my actions and I kissed her soft lips before I could myself. I know it sounds bad, but I'm glad I couldn't stop myself. The kiss was unlike any other I had ever had. I felt this surge rush through my whole body and when our lips parted they tingled softly with the memory of her sweet taste. This was the moment were we had crossed the line and we both knew we couldn't turn away from what was happening between us. 

But I still saw her as my best friend's girl and we avoided each other for several weeks. We still shared our occasional looks but guilt always followed them and no words were spoken between us unless it was utterly unavoidable. 

Finally, one night I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see her, touch her, be with he. I slipped into her room late that night and I pressed my lips tightly against hers before she could utter a word. She should have fought and screamed, after all she was my best friend's girl, but she didn't. 

Every night since then it has been the same. I crawl through her open window and she welcomes me with open arms that are much to familiar. Our lips will lock and I'll hold her body much to close. I know it's wrong to need her this bad, she's not mine to love. A mixture of savage need and forbidden love assists us as we discard our cloths to the floor. 

I know her body much to well. I don't even think Max knows her body this well. But he couldn't. Liz never let him make love to her. I alone hold that right. But by now I'm not thinking about Max. My only thoughts are of her, and for these moments when I hold her tightly in my arms she stops being my best friend's girl. 

The bed squeaks and we try to muffle our moans with pillows, blankets and flesh. I think it hurts her she wasn't my first. But Maria only had me once. I could never touch her the same after tasting Liz. But I'm not thinking about Maria either right now. In these moments, the only two people in the world are my angel and me. 

We moan each others name as we come and collapse, naked and sweaty, into each other arms. We stay like that for awhile. It's nice. I don't know how much longer we can keep going like this. We can't keep this secret forever, eventually Max or Maria or someone will notice the looks filled with so much love or I'll slip and call Maria Liz or Max will come to visit her late one night. But I know this isn't meant to last. I'm just afraid to see how this will end. 

I feel safe in her arms, in her bed but it doesn't last. Eventually, I force myself out of bed and get dressed in silence. I'll walk to the window and right before I climb out I always look back at her. And their she is, wrapped in her white cotton sheets, biting her bottom lip and staring at me with her beautiful eyes. And I hate myself a little bit more for dirtying this angel with my sins. 

And then she smiles and I realize this angel could never be dirty and I rush back to her side. I press my lips against her and kiss her with all the passion and love I hold for her because I know what comes next. Because this is the moment were she becomes my best friend's girl again. 

And we make the same promise every night. That this was our last time, that it's over. The first few nights she cried because she actually believed I would never crawl through her window again, like I could actually stay away from her. I kiss her again and leave her their in the perfection that is Liz Parker. I love her. I never spoke these words to her but I don't have. She knows. 

And as I crawl out her window I know that tomorrow night I will slip back into the darkness of her room and she will welcome me with open arms that much to familiar. 

The End. 

  



End file.
